Current Information Technology (IT) environment utilize many techniques to authenticate a user, such as, for example, using proximity cards, RFID cards, ID/Passwords, various biometric information, Smart cards, RSA tokens, and in some cases advanced methods like IRIS recognition, face detection, and voice recognition. The current methods may create a secure system but also has limitations and add burden on the user to remember and/or save secure information like PINs, passwords, challenge questions, and/or pictures.
However, most individuals have a mobile device, for example, a cell phone or a smart phone on their possession with them if not at all times, but during the majority of the day, for example, while at work. Accordingly, an alternative to the current methods and techniques, it would be desirable to authenticate a user using a mobile device, for example a cell phone or smart phone having plural sensors. For example, in accordance with an exemplary embodiment, the plural sensors can detect situations (or location) of the mobile device and user, and actions performed by the user with the mobile device for authentication purposes.